


Gambling With Destitia

by SkullWitchNemain



Series: Legends of Lies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, alternative universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWitchNemain/pseuds/SkullWitchNemain
Summary: Exiles, monsters, demons, saints, gods, devils, spirits, fairies, pixies, witches, sorcerers, mages, magicians, warlords, all you can think of, they exist. Shadows, they are all and yet they are none. They are the most feared assassins and mass murderers the Nine Rings had ever seen. Some knows nothing, yet others play a game of life and death, controlling the chess pieces like they're not even creatures in existence. Who are they? Well, they are many, and yet few. When Shadows flood the lands with blood, will the Nine Rings be cleansed of its sins, or will all just disappear like the system of worlds that existed before the Nine Rings?Who will rise up and play a game against the greatest king maker and master of manipulations, the Destroyer King, Destitia? Who would dare place a gamble where loss is almost guaranteed? Who is Destitia?Many names will pass you, some you may remember, others you will certainly forget. Who will survive? Who will be destroyed in the process?
Series: Legends of Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630216





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Let me tell you some stories, stories of the old, stories of the forgotten, stories of the unknown. Before the Nine Rings came to be, there was another massive system of realms. The Nine Rings is ruled by gods, the old was ruled by beings we called Alderlie. How do I know this? I am an Alderlie. One of the seven that survived the downfall of the Alderlie and made it to the Nine Rings.

The Flower who blooms, the Ancient who guards, the Ghost who kills, the Mystic who sees and the Shadow who tracks, together they are the Five Alderlie Generals who fought besides the almighty King Kriatia, the God of Creation, the King of all kings, the one who ended the treacherous Alderlie reign and brought balance into a new world. Now that is the beginning of all legends and the root to all the lies.

Billions upon trillions of years later, war rages on, the almighty King Kriatia fell from his highest throne in the heavens and faded into myths and dust. Another mighty warrior rose and in her own way, she left a mark like no other. Morrigan the Ninth, ruler of the dead, Queen in the Shadows as some calls her, but it’s only a nickname, another title, they all had multiple.

If you ask now of the most powerful people I know, I will say; Kriatia, the Shadow General, Hades the third, his daughter Morrigan the Fourth and their descendent Morrigan the Ninth, Bloody Aya also known as War God Mars of some ridiculous number, Poseidon the Second, the King Maker, and Arthur of Camelot, but these are but a few names. These name may mean nothing to you, but they are people who no doubt have to power to destroy a Ring of realms if they so wish, there are many I have not named.

However, if you ask who is the strongest of them all, I will tell you, me, the King in the Shadows, the Destroyer of worlds, my name is Destitia.

Some become heroes, others turn to dust. No one remembers my name. No one remembers my presence. But I am not alone, there are others like me. The Shadow Paladins, formed by Morrigan the Fourth.

In cover of the night, they move and they fight. The Phantom War made them overnight celebrities, but not in the good sense. The War of Roses turned the world against them, they fled to hiding. Bloody Aya’s rebellion showed the world a portion of their true strength. They became feared. The downfall of the former Mars, Bloody Aya’s father by blood, the unending wars that followed, the seemingly random murders, all had a bigger picture. It all had something to do with their master plan.

They are the Shadow Paladins.

At the top of their hierarchy, their most well known leader in the history of the Shadow Paladins, their queen, Morrigan the Ninth, Goddess of Death. She, whose power rivals even the strongest of gods, Zeus the First, creator of Nine Rings, also known as the King Kriatia, left behind a legacy like no other, even before her untimely death.

She knew of forces stronger than her own and knew of the dangers involved with messing with them. She knew of the King in the Shadows, the Ring Master, Destitia, who helped Zeus the First, better known as Kriatia, build up what is now known as the Nine Rings. Morrigan understood the dangers, understood her mission, understood the necessity of balance. However, very few others did. Certainly no one understood her reasoning and considered her existence, a form of contamination to the purity of the Nine Rings.

Now, she kneels in front of her mentors grave. Artemis the Tenth, recently deceased, last of her mentors to fade. Her own incompetence had caused her to allow another one of her greatest allies to fade into nothingness. There are no tears left for her to cry. This path she had chosen of her own accord was slow and dreary. It is also very lonely, for only she could make it to the end.

Morrigan stands up, proud once more, black metallic armour shining the moonlight. Her swirling purple hair tied in a neat pony tail, flying with the wind, its colour fading as the clouds cover the moon. The black cloak only boosted the powerful aura surrounding her.

Black feather wings like that of a crow unfolds on her back. She stretches them slowly and takes off into the dead but cloudy and grim night sky.

As she soars through the skies, she lets out a battle cry. A high pitched shriek rings through the realm. A sanctuary belonging Chronos trembles and walls shatter under the sudden rise in sound pressure.

To heed her call, many answer. Werewolves raise their heads to hidden blood moon and howl to show their loyalty. Vampires shrieks in their bat form and flies towards the soon to be battlefield. Monster and creatures of nightmare, growl and cry as they too, hurry to answer her calling. Another battle is about to begin.

The pale blue pillars of the sanctuary shatters and falls to the ground in broken pieces. Guards in royal blue and white rush to defend their realm from the invaders thirsty for revenge. Chronos, hidden away in the safety of his castle, thousands of realms from this ‘little’ sanctuary of his all the way in the Ring of Heaven, had no intention of protecting his people.

Morrigan shrieked and tore at anyone in sight. These people who play heroes and saints are the true villains and monsters of her tale. They killed her mentors, not just Artemis, no, there were many before her. They killed her mother, Morrigan the Eighth. They forced her to kill her own son, the foolish self proclaimed king, Hades the Tenth. She will make them pay.

Bright pure blue blood spilt onto the clean marble floors. Spells and curses fly as she continued her rampage. Mothers cry and beg as they watch their own children die in front of their very eyes. Husbands try to stand and fight as they watch their homes get destroyed. They feel the same sort of despair that she, Morrigan, the almighty Queen had felt when she, by her own hands, killed her only son.

Family, what is family to those who destroy the family of others. Friends, what is friends to those who stand and watch them die in pointless sacrifices. She who was already numb to emotions no longer understood the point of living except to kill for the sake of revenge. Morrigan’s blood stained claws lunged at anyone who stood in her way. She lead the frontlines into battle. The demons that had sworn loyalty to her charges by her side. The only blood lost were blue, not black. Blue for the holy beings that maintain the consistent passing of time. Black for the shadows and demons, rejected by the white purity of the Nine Rings. They had not lost a single man on their path of annihilation.

At the top of the sanctuary, once all living beings alive in the sanctuary had being massacred, she finally stops to catch her breath. Her black crow staff held high in a form of victorious celebration.

“Sisters and brothers, we will take back what is rightfully ours,” she declares aloud in a raspy voice. “This I promise you, with my life, I will ensure that it happens.”

From a golden green portal, a woman with almost the exact opposite appearance to Morrigan’s, enter. Her anxieties were carved into her face. “Sister,” she cries out to Morrigan. “You are not well.”

“Get out of my way, Amaterasu,” Morrigan’s voice turned cold and uninviting.

Amaterasu’s orange sun coloured hair flies around behind. “We are not only sisters by name but also sisters by blood.” Tears were tugging at her beautiful gold eyes. They truly are twin sisters, both born to Morrigan the Eighth and Apollo the Sixth. The older, Morrigan the Ninth, born into the shadows, no one knew she existed until she took her mothers title for her own at age three hundred. The younger, Amaterasu, took her father’s position as the ruling god of the sun much much later. Together they are the guardians of balance for the Nine Rings. A damn good job they were doing. Nine Rings never saw a day without battle. Neither did it ever saw a broken or withered realm like it did so often in the past. Their reign, unlike many before them. Whatever it is that they figured out about the structure of the Nine Rings helped them hold it together.

“I’m perfectly fine, Amaterasu, get out of my way!” her tone turned frustrated and impatient. The usual cool headed clear minded warrior was gone. Her eyes now shines with blood thirst.

“You are not, Morrigan! Look around you for hell’s sake!” Amaterasu threw her hands in desperation. “Not since you killed your own son, Hades! Not since Artemis died! Not since you pushed Black Rose away! You insist on been a one man army! Don’t you dare forget you are a living breathing being who can also break under pressure!”

“You’re wrong,” Morrigan growled. “I’m dead. I was dead from the day I was born.”

“No you are not!” Amaterasu screamed back. “I as raised to be a princess, you were raised to be a queen who can lead her people to salvation. You can make even the vampires and harpies bow down and swear loyalty to you! I can’t and I never will be able to!”

“What is a queen who sends her men to pointless sacrifices?”

“Take a break.”

“Its too late.” Morrigan struck out at her own sister, knocking Amaterasu unconscious in the matter of microseconds. “Take her back to Sunset Valley and make sure she doesn’t get out!” She ordered her subordinates around into a new formation after a silvered haired witch known as Miss Moon, took Amaterasu back into the Ring of Life, the third innermost Ring of realms in the Nine Rings. A small group of the vampires rounded up the not yet faded and half dead and drained them of their blood. The ghouls, mortal eaters,took and served the flesh of their enemies on silver platters.

The witches arrived a little before dawn. With permission from Morrigan, they continued on their crusade destroying any and all bases of Chronos. The Nine Rings shook with the sudden unbalance of forces they caused. The realms trembled and parts of the Labyrinth collapsed. Portals closed and opened at seemingly random places and times. The world was shaking as a monster wakes from its eternal sleep. She cried tears of rage as she watched her people fall. She flung attacks even at the King of Gods. She knew, she was on her death bed. The monster she had locked up was once more released. The monster within herself. Her ability to kill forever. Her existence as a killing machine.

It roars with anger, crashes through realm after realm. So many worlds wrecked and disappeared in the matter of seconds. Gone, completely gone with the wind. Not a speck of dust remained. The Nine Rings will remember her, Morrigan the Ninth, as the Queen who ruled the Shadows, the Queen who aimed to destroy the Nine Rings. The villain that a hero eventually killed. The monster who did not care for life or death. The enemy of the living. Despite all her efforts to keep balance, despite all her pushes for justice, she was to be remembered as a villain not a hero. The world is full of injustices. That is what cause so many to grow desperate, to grow anxious, to want a final push for revenge. A change is on the horizon and it is certainly not going to be a change for the better.

So many names, so many places, so many people. All will be explained in due time. Everything will walk the path it was designed to. They will play their part inthe game.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kaveeshar looked down on the winding road down the mountain. He had on, his usual white suit with a royal blue tie, he looked very much like a young CEO of some startup company.

“You know, if you start on this path, you’ll be apart of a terrifying game, a game in which you gamble against the world’s greatest and often forgotten kingmaker, the King Destroyer, Destitia,” an elderly voice spoke beside him. A man who looks to be in his last stretch of life walked up beside Kaveeshar, he was both his mentor and his grandfather.

“You said if no one played against him, all hope would be lost,” Kaveeshar turned to his weary faced and white robed grand father. “I know exactly what it’s like in the Ring of Heaven, the gods are fools and I know exactly what needs to be done.”

“For thousands of years, I hid in these mountains in the Ring of Life because I wanted to know what would happen if I let go of that control,” the old man began. “And it’s a disaster.”

…

The King of Gods, Zeus the Third massages his forehead as he sits on his throne in the great throne room built from pure white marble, enchanted gold, reenforced silver, celestial bronze as well as other magically enhanced materials. He’s sparkling white and golden robes rests on the cold marble and gold chair that had crowns decorated on the top. He’s blonde hair, long and silky and he appears relatively young. Only heavens know how old he truly is.

He’s the grandson of King Kriatia, the Creators Zeus the First, who ruled all the way up until the time of Morrigan the Seventh. He was eventually overthrown by his son, Zeus the Second who angered the Nine Rings by exiling and killing its most renown protectors, the beings known as the Yin-Yang Masters. His reign was short and he was succeeded by his son, Zeus the Third by the time Morrigan the Eighth died. The Nine Rings nicknamed his father, The Tyrant, and him, The Fool.

Zeus the Third looks at the young man dressed in white in front of him, his head throbbing at the idea of those who live in the Outer Ring. For generation, the gods and the top of the hierarchy holy tribes had lived in a realm known as Paradise in the Ring of Heaven. He himself had never left that realm.

“So, your name is Kaveeshar and you claim to be an apprentice of my grandfather, the King Kriatia?” Zeus the Third questions cautiously.

“I do, sir,” Kaveeshar stood tall and very official looking. His short white hair, brushed and gelled. He was an albino. In his white suit, he looked almost like a snowman, fully white. The deep blue tie was a sign that he was of the Holy League.

“And you claim that there are armies gathered in the Outer Ring? An army made up from the former Shadows who were exiled from the Shadow Paladins?” Zeus the Third raised an eyebrow. It was the most insane thing he had heard for years. Though the possibility exists that there is a massive demonic army in the Outer Ring, however the Outer Ring is surrounded by thick layers of magical barriers that allows entry but prevents anyone from leaving, that is unless they had an exception bind from the time when the barriers were first constructed.

“I do, sir,” the same reply as before. Kaveeshar had an intensity in his eyes, something that told those who saw, he knows something they don’t.

“And you propose to lead an army of elites to go wipe out that threat?” Zeus tilted his head in utter shock. “No sane warrior would go beyond the Central Ring, and that’s only the fifth Ring out. If you can form such a force, then you have my support by all means, however, I cannot provide you with any men.”

Kaveeshar sighed internally whilst cursing the foolishness of the ruler of Nine Rings in his mind. He kept his tone neutral and simply said, “with all due respect, your highest majesty, you should start praying that the Maiden Grey-tear in Hera’s Famous Last Words is on your side. Good afternoon, sir.” With that, he bowed and left the grand hall without a word of dismissal from Zeus.

Also in Hera’s Famous Last Words, ‘the Nine Rings will be destroyed by the fools of descendants chosen to succeed the thrones of Heaven’. Correctly speaking, this particular Queen Hera (every wife of any Zeus is titled Queen Hera and there is about a hundred of them with the current reign of Hera being Hera the 121st) sung her last words until she faded. In this song, she predicted that the fall of Nine Rings and that its only possible saviour would be Lady Grey-tear who will make the final choice.

The story of Hera’s Famous Last Words had been Kaveeshar’s bedtime story from his mentor, King Kriatia (who is, for the record, dead according the Nine Rings, he was murdered by his own son). For years, all Kaveeshar ever learnt was the history of the Nine Rings and all the important figures who may effect the outcome of a full scale war. He was brought up to be the saviour. It was his final choice that determined his path, he will become the saviour.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the start of Gambling with Destitia, there are a lot of characters so if you have any questions, please ask away in the comments ;D


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“You have a nemesis in the Outer Ring,” Kaveeshar said to the closed curtains. Behind those royal blue velvet curtains, hid a man, a man with golden eyes and pure white hair, the only parts of his body not covered by the royal blue armour of the Time Lord’s army.

“Who are you?” The voice behind the curtains asked.

“I am Kaveeshar of the Western Dragons Tribes, the last of King Kriatia’s apprentices,” Kaveeshar replied. He did not lie, to the Nine Rings, he is indeed the last apprentice of Kriatia.

The curtains drew open on their own, the man used magic to pull them back without touching them, people with magic use it where possible in everyday life. His square jaws, high forehead and wide nose came into view. “I wish be remembered as a hero, not a nobody,” he said.

“You can prove yourself by defeating her at her own game,” Kaveeshar replied steadily.

“I will go with you, and when I return, I shall have a hero’s welcome,” the man went on with dreamy eyes, he was lost in his own fantasy world.

“You will indeed,” Kaveeshar lied. Men like this guy who stood before him, they don’t last long and they certainly don’t end up remembered as heroes, they’re remembered as cowards and idiots who caused the Nine Rings to degenerate to the state it is today. Chances are, he would never make it back alive. Kaveeshar liked the idea of that, weeding out the fools who are contaminating the worlds his mentor had created.

Kaveeshar was making a gamble of life and death, and he is betting that he would never loose. The soldier from the Time Lord’s army, the one with golden eyes and white beard was not the only one he had recruited. Soon, he had a small army of his own to command, an armies of fools, he thought of them, blindly marching into battle for the promise of heroism.

...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

“For all our lives, we were merely playing a game. A gamble of life and death. Well played brother, you win. I took a gamble and I lost. Now I will pay the price. It seems that I will no longer be joining my sisters in the frontline. I sincerely hope that one day they will reach the happiness they deserve.” The voice of a masked witch cuts through the thoughts of many who knew her. Her comrades, her mortal friends and her just about non-existent family. Her body, with a gold plated ruby stoned spear empaled through her lungs, stiffened as she fell, black robes flying in the wind and slowing fading to dust along with the rest of her body. Her killer pulled the spear out and watched her fall. Eventually her body disappeared into dust and eventually air particles with only a shiny grey stone, a life stone, also known as Laccio in Shaegian, the language of the Shadow-borns, floating where the witch’s lungs was meant to be. Laccio are located on in different areas of the body depending what type of being the person was. She, was a witch.

Watching her fade was a man with golden eyes and pure white hair, the only parts of his body not covered by the royal blue armour of the Time Lord’s army. He was her brother once, siblings they were. A long time ago, they ran through the castle grounds they call home together, playing and laughing like siblingsshould. But when it was time to pick the sides, they went their separate way, like many in the Nine Rings, they turned against each other. They became archenemies.

A foolish royalty hero wannabe, she had called him. He no longer denies that, he wants to be a hero of the Holy Regions. Yet currently, he’s an exile, not exiled to the Outer Ring. Just exiled. Exiled for no particular or logical reason, simply because he had a former Shadow Paladin sister. His Lord Master claimed that if he killed a Shadow, they would let him back into the Holy Regions. He had gladly taken up their offer, he wishes to be at the very top and be remembered as a hero of the Nine Rings.

…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kaveeshar looks over the reports his mentor, King Kriatia, had left him. Tabs on every Shadow and exile to ever arrived in the Outer Ring. He always considered it a foolish move on Morrigan the Eleventh’s part to exile such seasoned warriors.

Black Rose, Legion Master, Guardian of the North, Official Pirate King, apprenticed to Morrigan the Eighth, served as Left Hand Commander and Adviser to Morrigan the Ninth, exiled by Morrigan the Eleventh on the advice of the Shadow’s Adviser. When her sentence was passed, many spoke up against it and stood with her, an action that enraged Morrigan the Eleventh. As a result, she left the Shadow Paladins with a large amount of supporters, many of whom were weathered soldiers and had being Shadows for a long time. These old timers are naturally stronger and more talented than the new recruits, having many more years of experiences and contacts with skilled warriors.

Miss Moon, First Elder of the Legion, Guardian of the East, apprenticed to Black Rose, a young witch and tactical genius who started in the Shadow Paladins during the time of Morrigan the Ninth. Rumours claim that Black Rose never really does much in the Legion, Miss Moon is the true brains behind the cause. She owns many organisations that had proven irreplaceable to their cause and has many apprentices who do as well.

Dragon, Second Elder of the Legion, Guardian of the South, apprenticed to Morrigan the Eighth, is senior to Black Rose and her arch-nemesis. They had always being at each other’s throats, since before Dragon was exiled by Morrigan the Eighth. He was amongst the first people ever to be exiled to the Outer Ring as many tends to get the death sentence when they had committed a crime severe enough to warrant exile.

The Witch of Banishment, Third Elder of the Legion, Guardian of the West, formerly a grand witch of a coven known as Black Soul, same one Miss Moon was once in. Her arch-nemesis is Miss Moon, though, like Dragon and Black Rose, no one really knows why and sometimes, the why isn’t even important.

The Witch of Ravens, common name, Raven, Fourth Elder of the Legion, apprenticed to Miss Moon, once apart of the Black Soul Coven and had being a messenger in the Shadow Paladins, now she is in charge of the messaging system in the Shadow Legion. Her main organisation, Raven’s Peak.

The Witch of Five Armies, Folashir, Fifth Elder of the Legion, apprenticed to Miss Moon, a vampire of the Vampire Sect, also a former member of Black Soul and had, at the remarkable young age that she is now, successfully done the impossible of making all five legion of armies in the Nine Rings owe her enough to ensure that they would be at her disposal should the day come that she would need them. A feat that not even Morrigan the Ninth was successful in doing, the now faded goddess bent three legions to their knees but died before the last two could be persuaded.

Athena, better known as Mrs Melaleuca, Sixth Elder of the Legion, founder of the House of Black and White in the time of Morrigan the Fourth, no one knows who she’s apprenticed to or who she was before she became a Shadow, only that she is amongst the oldest beings alive and one with infinite amounts of hidden identities.

Kaveeshar paused his reading, he had dealt with one of Mrs Melaleuca’s men, Lang-Wu, the witch of wolves, killed by her own blood related brother. If he was to estimate, he would say that Miss Moon and Mrs Melaleuca are the most dangerous beings listed so far. They are whom he is playing the game against, that is until he can draw out the true player in the shadows, King Destitia.

Then there is Daggers who leads the Hall of Sword Spirits, Vampire (Yo-Ying) who leads the Vampire Sect, the werewolf and were-cat tribe leaders, Hidden who allegedly knows everything that goes on in the Outer Rings but chooses to hide everything, Siren who is a witch that owns an organisation made up of musicians and finally, the Phoenix Tribe leader.

However, Shadows are not the only people who now lives in the Outer Ring. Futura, the Guardian of the Future, the Ancient General and a few war fairies fromthe time the War Tribes were exiled. A plan began to form in Kaveeshar’s mind, Futura must be tested and so must the Ancient.

…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Legion Master and the thirteen elders of the Shadow Legion met in a meeting room. Seated on either side of the long ebony wood enchanted and reinforced table, for hell knows the amount of time it would have needed replacement otherwise, the elders turned their attention to the Legion Master who sat at the head of the table with Miss Moon by her left hand side. There should be fourteen people including Black Rose the Legion Master, but there’s no where near that amount. The seat between Miss Moon and Five Armies was left empty. The two seats beneath Swords were also vacant as was that of Siren’s, after all, she’s still lying in a coma in some hospital somewhere from her last suicide attempt.

The flattering of small but strong wings could be heard just outside the room. A black raven the size of a football flew in as the two great black doors opened for her. As she landed on the stone cold floor, she morphed into the appearance of a ten year old girl in a puff of black smoke. A few black feathers fell to the ground elegantly as she did so. Her oversized black witch robe with a feathered cape dragged on the ground behind her.

A bucket of frozen water poured down on top of her. The bucket had previously being carefully balanced on the top of the door, that had tipped and fallen as Raven opened the door. One particular shadow enjoyed using buckets of liquids balanced on doors as a way of training the reaction speed of her apprentices. 

“WHO DID THAT?!” Raven yells in a temper tantrum rage. She’s quick to anger and quicker still, to cool.

The shadows seated at the table turned their head towards the Miss Moon, in her black witch robes embroidered with silver lining sat to Black Rose’s left, her white crescent moon staff leaning on the table. Her hair, silver, piled underneath her black witch’s hat in a fancy style. Mystical Moon, despite her age, was one of the smartest shadows alive. Her smiling face and red eyes were a different sight within the legion for she was good at hiding her bitterness and particularly enjoyed pranking her apprentices.

“MYSTICAL MOON!!!” Raven bellowed and lounged at her. “Will you please not play a fool at important meetings?”

“Is that how you talk to you mentor,” Miss Moon smiled.

“I’ll start treating you like a mentor who you start acting like one!”

“How do I not act like your superior?” Miss Moon threw her hands in the air. The others hold their hands over their mouths to cover up their giggling.

“Which superior pulls pranks on their apprentices all the time?!” Raven argues back.

“Enough, I hope you did not call us all here just to see the two of you argue.” Black Rose’s stone cold voice cuts through the squabbling. Black leather outfit with black embroideries of roses. Black hair piled on top of her head in the shape of three roses. Her face, scarred and tired from all the years she’d lived through, was set in a disappointed frown. Her eyes were black with no white bits around the edges, and a ring of red where the iris should be. Fearful and angry to others, even the newest of the Legion knows to avoid her. She carries on her, weapons of all kind; daggers, pistols, mace, chains, even a small cross bow. In her hand, she held a half empty bottle of red wine. Her feet are on the tables and she slouches back in her chair.

Raven stuck her tongue out at Miss Moon who did the same back. Then she sat herself down beside her mentor in the seat of the fourth elder of the Legion saying, “a birdie came in earlier, the Masked Witch of Wolves is dead.” No one said anything. Death, or fading is common in war.

“I recall the little wolf is one of yours, Athena, as well as a werewolf.” Miss Moon tapped her long fingers with pearly crescent moon manicured nails on the table as she stared across and down at the Lady of the House of Black and White and the Werewolf tribe leader.

The two elders nodded at her confirming that, though not really catching onto her point.

“Does she have any apprentices?” Miss Moon asked, after all, you can’t expect everyone to know what you are thinking all the time.

Werewolf, with his bushy beard, looked back at Miss Moon slightly confused and shaking his head. Athena on the other hand nodded. The young women said, “She had one, one by the name of Amber, a little spark of fire.”

“Where is she now?” Miss Moon pushed for answers.

“In one of her mentor’s base no doubt, I believe she was injured quite badly, bad enough for Strings to send for medical assistance and for Vampire to go herself.” Raven answered as she munched on some cookies that was on the long table.

“And what is all that suppose to mean, Miss Moon, we’re not all tactical geniuses.” Black Rose stared blankly at her apprentice. Miss Moon, best known for her abnormal and startling levels of intelligence, she’s a genius of her generation. On the other hand, Black Rose from the generation above, is a genius in the art of war, and fighting, and killing, and pretty much anything to do with bloodshed and catches on very little in theart of tactical manoeuvres.

“Futura’s dying isn’t she? And she need an apprentice. Find a way to get them together. Protect the future that lies in wait.” Miss Moon chuckled mysteriously and waved dismissively at Raven who left the same way she came, except ten times wetter. Cold water dripped off her hair making her shiver. Silently she vows to take a shower before doing anything she was told.

…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kaveeshar flipped through pages and pages of character profile, every being in the Outer Ring and their capabilities. Eventually he found one that matched his requirements, a war fairy titled Medusa. Her founding ancestor was cursed to turn everything in her direct line of sight into stone and the curse was passed on to her descendants.

The young tactician wasted no time tracking down the snake headed old lady. He found her in a damp cave. Snakes like caves. A elderly looking lady with lines, wrinkled skin and green tree snakes for hair sat crossed legged with her eyes closed in the centre of the cave with the skylight opening casting sunlight down on her. Her grey rags were half burnt and draped around her in such a way that made her look like a mad beggar.

“Lieutenant Medusa,” Kaveeshar began.

“Fuck off, kiddo, it’s hibernation season,” Medusa cuts in with an annoyed expression on her face.

“With all due respect, my position as apprentice of King Kriatia places my standing above yours, sir,” Kaveeshar stared at Medusa, displeased.

“Vokuriarhisoviali,” Medusa replied grumpily. It meant ‘speak your wish then leave me be’ in the common language of War Tribes, Waggarih (meaning war song).

“Ahishove…soladokohavika,” Kaveeshar paused trying to find the right words. “Ka…ka…kakuminari.” ‘I come bearing an opportunity for you return to the Ring of Heaven, as a hero of the people’ was what he was trying to say.

“Mikoriha,” Medusa replied, “mikoriha means hero of the people, minariha means heart of the people.”

“Yes, mikoriha, thank you, my Waggarih is a bit rusty,” Kaveeshar politely replied.

“We all wanted to be heroes,” Medusa began again, her eyes remained closed and an underlying hissing tone could be heard in her voice. “And yet we were treated as criminals.”

“I intend to restructure the Holy Justice System once I complete my mission here.”

“You better hold your word than, or I’ll have your head.”

…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Yo-Ying, the vampire sect leader arrived in the late hours of the second night after Lang-Wu’s death. She waited at the gates patiently as Strings took her time getting out of bed. Some vampires can not enter private property without being invited as part of their curse or karma, but they are very patient creatures. However, the reason that she could not enter this particular property was not because of the curse as she did not have one on her but because of the barriers that Strings had set when they first arrived. Yo-Ying was, like vampires in general, incredibly pale. She had loosely flying black hair, a bony face and her cheek bones stuck out in an elderly way. She was older, much older than Strings and she certainly looks way older, choosing to appear as an elderly woman on regular basis.

“How is she?” Yo-Ying asked as she walked across the front yard. Her black cape sweeping behind her and her white hair, half pinned up by a hair stick, flying gently in the wind. She was a women of average height, barely taller than Strings. Her life in the shadows had made her bitter like many others before her.

“Amber?” Strings questions, not sure of whom the vampire queen was asking about.

“No, Joy.”

“Oh, she’s slipped back into a coma after falling asleep a few hours ago and is pale from the lack of blood probably. She’s got a load of scars, old and new.”

“That won’t be a problem, go and get some sleep, I’ve got it covered here.” With that Yo-Ying walked into Joy’s room and Strings turned without another word, intending to go right back to sleep. Strings was never one for too much excitement and Vampire was someone she chooses to spend minimal time with. For that matter, she never considered anyone from the Vampire Sect to be nice and welcoming.

Amber had woken to the creaking of doors when Yo-Ying entered Joy’s room. She sat up like lightning and clicked her fingers summoning a bright yellow flame in her right hand. She felt around a bit in the dark reaching for the door cursing under her breath the lack of everyday technology in the Outer Ring of realms. She flung open the door and stumbled into the corridor. It took her a few seconds to regain her balance in which String had stepped out in front of her with a frown on her face.

The senior witch grabbed Amber tightly by her arm and whispered “Vampire needs to work in peace, let’s talk outside.” Amber nodded not daring to speak up against Strings, she was too weak and had yet to recover her strength fully.

Amber lit a lantern and sat down as Strings poured them herself a cup of tea. Strings had a tired but calm and content expression. She was not worried about Joy. Amber waited until Strings had drank her cup of tea before bombarding her with questions.

“How is Joy? Is she alright? Are you sure Vampire is up to it? She’s not going to hurt Joy, is she?” Amber was worried sick. She was taught not to trust anyone she didn’t know and Vampire had some nasty rumours floating around. For example, she had allegedly been wiped off of her own family tree for treason.

“Calm yourself,” said Strings pouring herself another cup of tea. “Vampire may be a vampire but she is quite humane. She will not drink blood if she could avoid it, not that I’ve ever seen her drink blood.” Though she has being known to drink a substance known as Blood Tea, Strings thought to herself. All vampires drink that stuff.

Amber didn't look any calmer, she grasped the side of the table even tighter. Her brows knitted together and her body shivered with tension.

“Relax, she knows what she's doing,” Strings then added in her mind, I think. She wasn’t close with Vampire and definitely would avoid going against the Vampire Queen at all costs if she had the option. Vampire was someone who is feared and respected when she was in the Shadow Paladins and now one of the most important commanders of the Shadow Legion. “What do have planned after your sister is better?”

“I want to track down the ones who killed my mentor,” replied Amber.

“You want revenge.”

“Yes.”

“What about your sister?”

“About her, umm… would you mind taking her in for a few hundred years maybe?”

“I am not her baby sitter, find her a home with a nice family. Keep out of the royal bloodlines. It’ll keep her safe for a life time.”  
Amber nodded.

“You’ll need a new mentor.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then prove it by defeating me,” Strings had her mind set. She would not let this underaged girl out into the Nine-Rings on her own without much proper training. By underaged, according to the standards of the Shadow Legion, anyone who does not reach the strict former standards (the standards changed when Morrigan the Eleventh came into power) of the Shadow Paladins for any rankings above that of an apprentice is considered underaged. In truth, it has nothing to do with age but less than a century old is also considered very young, equivalent to that of a toddler in Nine Ring standards. She got up and walked to the centre and most open area of the yard. Amber followed with uncertainty.

Strings stood up straight with on hand bent behind her back and the other falling by her side. She was in a relaxed neutral position, Amber thought to herself, this would be easy. The Witch of Puppet Strings was not known for her ‘supreme’ battling ability. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that she is amongst the weakest fighters in the Legion. However, what she lacks in a physical fight, she makes up for in her use of magic as a puppeteer and necromancer. She knows that art of puppeteering better than anyone else in the Outer Ring.

Vampire looked out from the kitchen window just as Amber and Strings were preparing to fight. The girl’s far too rash. She thought to herself, she won’t get anywhere in life if she doesn’t learn the difference of power and experience.

Amber thought of all the things that her mentor had taught her, the spells, the techniques and the combinations. She remembered the times that she lost to her mentor, believing in her heart that she was getting closer to winning with every attempt. She began by walking slowly and suspiciously towards Strings as if waiting for a trap to spring. Eventually satisfied that Strings was not setting off traps, she lunged at the witch with her now clawed hands in front of her and ember sparks of fire dancing around her. Strings dodged, ducked and stepped aside before turning around and swiping her hand across Amber’s torso. Amber barely sidestepped out of the way in time.

A fool, Vampire thought of her.

From out beneath her nails, Strings released five silver silk like strings that attached themselves to the table they were sitting at before. As she drew her hand back, faster than lightning, the table came flying at the unaware Amber. After crashing into the table, Amber quickly climbed back up and stepped into the air attempting to bring the battle to the skies. Strings threw out her hand again forcing the strings to detach to the tables and flying out in front cutting across the air particles that Amber was manipulating causing the young girl to fall face down onto the dry sandy ground of the yard. She spat out a pool of black blood and struggled to stand.

All this happened in the time frame of three seconds. Vampire sighed, too slow, Amber was definitely not prepared for anything. Shadows are known for their ability to fight without being seen through training and extremely high speed manoeuvring and had a reputation for their godlike accuracy. Vampire herself had been a known warrior and assassin back when she was in the Shadow Paladins. She had trained a lot of people who are now senior members of the Shadow Legion. Speed was a very important factor of attack for shadows and Amber will be getting herself into a lot of trouble if she tried challenging anyone to a duel with the type of attack she has now. She’s like a sloth in comparison to a true shadow.

Strings walked over to where Amber was trying to stand. “You’re not ready,” she said. She turned and walked back into the cottage. The sun has yet to rise and Strings had every intention to go back to sleep.

Amber stood up on wobbly legs knowing that she had been defeated. One day, she thought, I’ll get there. She swore on her life that she would get revenge and so she will.

Vampire looked out at Amber through the now shattered kitchen window (caused by the unbalance of magic during the duel). The girl has potential but lacks training and experience. She literally just ran into a duel head-on without knowing the extent of her opponents power. A foolish mistake that had cost many warriors their lives.

She looked down at the letter in her hand and frowned, her mission, to track down the many children of Mary Tudor, track down Cleopatra DeNile and track down the one known as China. They would make up three of five queens who are prophesied to destroy the Nine Rings with their song.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Eleven generations of ruling death gods, Kaveeshar recalls. Each made a mark in the world in their own way. The story of the Ninth and the Tenth he remembers well. The Tenth was the eldest son of Morrigan the Ninth. He also died by the hands of his mother when his rebellion failed. He died as a traitor and an exile, not able to be buried in the family crypt.

Kaveeshar shudders at the thought of a mother killing her own son. It reminded him of how his father strangled his little sister at birth because she was a girl. No one said a thing then, it was the way of the people, his father claimed. That’s what he believed.

He looked out the open window of his office, it looked out into a forest. A jackdaw flew by flapping its wings excitedly as if on a hunt for something.

Kaveeshar opened a telecom portal through a mirror that hung on the wall in a majestical fashion. The mirror revealed an old man with white beard and long white hair lying in white robes in a beach chair, sun baking. The old man was his master, Kriatia.

“Hmm, I see you are progressing well,” Kriatia said patting his beard. “Although I should warn you, Medusa’s bloodline have been known to be a tad insane. She has ancestors who lost their sanity throughout the many wars and battles the Nine Rings had gone through.”

“Thank you for the warning sir, but I believe I can control her,” Kaveeshar replied.

“A good general makes the right moves and a great general would make the necessary sacrifices for the best effect.” With that, Kriatia closed the mirror telecom, leaving Kaveeshar to ponder about his words. Someone must fade, but who?


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The same group of elders of the Shadow Legionmeets in the same meeting room, at the same set of tables and chairs a few days after the Masked Witch of Wolves’ death. Raven pushes open the grand double doors and pauses in her path, waiting. Sure enough, a bucket full of creamy white dove feathers came flying down. Raven waited as they all fell to the ground before lifting her feet to step over them. She stuck her tongue out at Miss Moon who did the same back and then sat down at her usual seat on the council.

She looked around, a good portion of the elders were missing, it’s not an issue that involved them, they weren’t needed here. Black Rose, after all Futura is one of her direct subordinates and she is the Legion Master therefore she must be present and ‘appear’ to be responsible. Miss Moon, she has to know everything that goes on in the Outer Ring. Raven, the messenger is always present. Athena deals with all the paperwork regarding identity. Phoenix, a goody-two-shoes-try-hard who’s always trying to impress Miss Moon. A total of five, five out of thirteen.

Standing before the Council of Elders, at the end of the table is a black haired woman wearing pale blue robes. The train of her white coat slid in behind her. She had a very beautiful pale face with blue eyes, prominent cheeks as well as a scent of unnatural purity and heavenly power surrounds her. Her long flowing black hair pinned in a simple half up bun using a silver hair stick. Futura.

“Futura, Guardian of the Future, you have being given an opportunity, an apprentice, do you accept?” Miss Moon went straight to the point given that Black Rose was busy being drunk on booze, or attempting to at least, they say she can never truly get drunk, that’s why she drinks so much.

“I do, but she may never wake if she enters through the cherry blossoms,” Futura warned.

“Oh, but she will,” Miss Moon smiles her all knowing smile with glistening bright white eyes.   
Futura didn’t question it. She could see everyone else’s futures, just not her own. Mystical Moon seems to have a world breaking record for predicting the unforeseen based on logical deduction and her accuracy seems to sky rocket in comparison to everyone else’s.

…


End file.
